


Dreamnoblade Oneshots

by Applesoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Barista Dream, Cafe AU, Character Death, Childish Dream, Cuddles, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Embarrassment, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty AU, Running Away, Shopping, Techno is just done with life, Tommy and Wilbur Pog, Whipped Techno, im sorry, not really - Freeform, tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesoup/pseuds/Applesoup
Summary: Just a bunch of Oneshots and ideas for Technoblade/Dream. Wish I had a better title but that's all I got XD
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 59
Kudos: 526





	1. Café Au

Techno wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in this predicament. He ran through all the events that had lead to this current situation and it still didn't make sense. He wanted to spend some time to try and make sense of it all, but he had higher priorities at the moment. You see he was talking with Wilbur and Tommy and the next thing he knows is that he is being dragged to a coffee shop down the street. Apparently they both knew the people working the café and wanted him to meet them.

As they were nearing the café you could already tell it had a welcoming feeling to it, the place had more of a rustic but modern look to it which made it stand out. Nearing the café as Wilbur opened the door you were hit with the sent of coffee and baked goods, his mouth would have started watering if he wasn't too busy seeing the amount of people in the room. There didn't seem to be many, it didn't seem like rush hour which was a good thing.

"Welcome back guys seems you brought someone new!" Came a chipper energetic voice coming from the front of the café. 

"Yeah we thought he could use some time out to socialize for once, Dream meet Technoblade." He felt a nudge at his shoulders as if implying for him so do something. Walking forward a little more he held his hand out for the other to shake "Uh nice to meet you?" inwardly cringing at how awkward that sounded, thankfully the other didn't seem to notice or just didn't seem to care. "Nice to meet you I'm Dream, its always good to see new faces around the shop." The other said smiling and shaking his hand.

He couldn't help the small blush that came to his face at the contact, he could see Tommy and Wilbur behind him snickering at him.

"So what can I get you guys today or do you just want the usual?" Dream asks leaning on the counter ready to place in the orders on his tablet. "Just the usual will be fine thank you." Techno hears from behind him not really caring what the "Usual" means. "What about you what can I get for you." The blond askes resting his face on the palm of his hand. "Just a black coffee is fine thank you." At that the other just scrunches up his nose.

"You sure? Isn't that kind of....bland?" Dream asks with a hint of uncertainty in his voice and eyebrow raised. The two behind him just start cackling in the background at the others response. "Yeah that fine, its what I usually drink anyway." He says shrugging.

"Okay your order will be with you shortly take a seat wherever." Dream says waving the three off to start making the drinks so they chose the ones closest to the counter. While Tommy and Wilbur were chatting up a storm he couldn't help but be memorized in the others movements. They just seemed so swift and effortless like he didn't have to think when moving. He would be lying to himself if he said the the other wasn't good looking even that was an understatement though, the man was gorgeous. He had a nice lean frame that made it easy to maneuver around, soft curly blond hair, beautiful green eyes like emeralds and adorable freckles. 

Apparently he was to caught up in his staring that he didn't notice the other two giving him smug looks. Before they could interject though Dream came over placing all their drinks in front of them. "So one caramel macchiato, one Iced pumpkin spice latte, and a black coffee. Anything else?" He askes looking at them expectantly, they all just shake their heads seeming content with their drinks. Dream just nods giving one last glance at the others before winking at Techno. " Oh and by the way its on the house you can leave whenever you want." Dream adds before going back to the counter to take the order of the next person who walked in. 

Apparently once he was out of earshot Wilbur and Tommy started to bombard him with questions and other responses.

"So you like him?'

"You should totally ask him out."

"I saw the way you looked at him give it a shot."

"Yeah you got this big man!"

Techno just placed his hands in his arms and groaned in frustration. "That's not how it works plus we just met there's no way he would say yes." He may have only met the man like twenty minuets ago but that didn't stop his growing affection for the blond. But the odds of him having a chance are low. He sat back up taking the coffee into his hand just wanting to get this over with. Tommy and Wilbur had other plans apparently, seemingly determined to get him with the other man.

Next thing he knows is that Tommy is shouting to get Dreams attention to come over to the table. Why did he ever think that going out with these two would be a good idea he should have just stayed inside and enjoyed the comforting silence inside his home.

"You couldn't come to the counter to ask what you wanted?" He hears from behind, he can tell from the sharp edge of tone the Dream was annoyed at the teens antics. All tommy could do was give a half ass smile before pointing his thumb in Techno's direction. "Actually he wanted to ask you something." At this all Techno could do was sputter untellable words no one seemed to catch. Wilbur and Tommy grinned at each other as if they won a medal or the lottery. 

Not sure what to say in a situation he says the first thing that comes to mind, "Uh yeah I was gonna ask if I could have a Caramel Iced Coffee?" Now this took the other two back, never have they seen Techno drink some form of sweet coffee before usually always resorting to just plain black or some kind of tea. 

Dream not used to his presence wasn't sure what to think most likely confused at the sudden change in taste but didn't seem to mind. "Yeah sure ill call you to get it at the counter when its ready." He says with a small smirk before walking off to make the drink. At this point Tommy and Wilbur were straight out dying at how whipped Techno was for the barista.

All Techno could do was hide himself as much as he could from embarrassment and how stupid he was. He probably will never live this day down and the relentless teasing he is gonna get for this later.

"Caramel Iced Coffee for Technoblade." Dream calls out waiting for the other to get his order. All Techno could do was stiffly stand up unsure of how to handle the situation, he ordered a drink he is probably going to throw out later not sure if he would even like it. Walking up to the counter he gets his wallet out, "2.56 please." Techno just nods to the shorter before pulling out a five. "Keep the change." He says giving a soft smile. Now it was dreams turn to blush before taking the cup quickly and pulling a pen out writing something on the cup before handing it to him.

Once he gets the cup from the other he sees digits printed on it. "Be sure to call me sometime." Dream says giving a wink before walking too the back of the shop probably to check of the other people that work there. Techno's smile grew wider as he re-read the digits flipping Tommy and Wilbur off before leaving the store.

Walking down the the path to his apartment he takes a sip of the drink. To say the least it not that bad, he would probably buy it again just not as often. This seemed like a win in his book, not only did he get the cute baristas number he found a new beverage he likes.

He could get used to visiting the café if his days turned out like this.


	2. Modern AU

Techno and Dream have been dating for a little over two years before they decided to move in together. They never really had any problems they both had steady pay, a nice spacey apartment, and never really had problems. So how come when it came to shopping it all just turned to chaos.

At the moment they were getting the shopping cart to begin their every other week shopping trip. Usually they would have a list to go off of but they forgot it at home so they had to do this memory based the best they could. The problem was Dream usually acted like a child in the store which usually distracted them for most of the time but right now he seemed pretty calm. They were walking through different aisles of the store deciding on things they needed before he noticed Dream stopped in front of a certain aisle with pleading eyes looking straight at him.

He already knew where this was leading so before Dream could get a word in to change his mind he beat him to it. "No, we already talked about this last time and you said this wouldn't happen again." At that all Dream did was overdramatically sigh and walk over to the pinket latching onto his arm.

"Pleaseee we started running low on cookies and sweets." He said giving him the best pleading eyes he could muster and it was honestly working but techno had to hold his ground this once.

"no-"

"Oh come onnn I wont get as many as last time." 

"You almost bought the whole store out of pastries I don't think our wallet can take another hit like that."

"Just a couple, please?"

Techno froze at that last statement before slumping his shoulders and sighing. "Fine, but only a couple don't go overboard again." After hearing this dream let out an excited squeal before pecking techno's cheek and dashing down the aisle. He knew there was no arguing with the other so he just accepted it plus there was no way he could deny the blond anyway. So he just decided to continue the shopping journey waiting for the other to return.

It took a few minuets but at the moment he really didn't care he was looking through types of sauces and which ones would be best for pasta before he heard a thump close to the cart already knowing who it was was turned around looking at the sauces unsure of which one of the two to pick. "Hey should we get traditional or-" The words died in his mouth as soon as he looked up and saw the sight before him.

In front of him was his lover holding three packs of cookies and a bunch of other pastries trying to balance them while placing them in the cart at the same time. He was so confused didn't he only say a few? What was this mans perspective of a few because this was DEFINENLY not a few.

"Why is there so much stuff?! This is like half the aisle!" Dream just shrugged not really fazed by the other, "Yeah you said not the whole store so I toned it down a bit, technically this is a few you just see it in a different light." Techno just facepalmed tossing whatever sauce into the cart not really caring at this point just wanting to get this trip done and over with.

Apparently watching out for dreams food choosing wasn't the only thing he had to worry about because he apparently couldn't be trusted unsupervised. They were currently in the cleaning section because they finished with the food and he asked Dream to get some toilet-paper while he grabbed detergent. He is walking back down the aisle and the next thing he knows is that he sees the blond making a toilet fort in the middle of the isle. A FORT! Sometimes he wonders how this man can be so smart but so confusing at the same time this man was a game developer yet built a toilet paper fort in the middle of a store. 

He didn't say anything and just started putting the toilet-paper back in its respectful place which lead to dream whining about he amazing creation being destroyed. Techno just rolled his eyes at the youngers antics he could be so childish at times. He pulled the blond to his feet and wrapped put his arm around the others shoulder not wanting him to start another fort or whatever. They still had a bit to do but he was sure it wouldn't take that long.

Apparently he didn't have to worry much about dream because he seemed pretty content with the arm around him just looking around at the aisles they passed.

Not long after Dream was complaining about having to use the restroom so he just let him go he's not gonna watch his every move he is responsible when he wants to be he'll be fine. He forgot that Dreams phone died on the way here because he forgot to charge it earlier so he may have a bit of trouble finding him. What he was not expecting though was the sudden sound of speakers in the store to pop on.

_Can TechnoBlade please come to the front of the store your child is waiting here for you to pick them up, Thank you!_

Techno just stood there shocked. The guts this man had amazed him to no end, who would even do that he was a 21 year old saying he was a lost child. Question was why would they even believe that? Enough pondering he apparently had a child waiting for him at the front.

When he got there he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he saw the expression his boyfriend was holding, he was just straight up pouting at him while sitting in a chair actually looking like a dejected child. When he was finally able to convince the worker he was Technoblade they let him go and they finally checked out.

He has never been more glad to have bought extra food ever that just means they wont have to go to the store for a bit and have to deal with the embarrassment again. When they got into the car and started back on the road again he couldn't help himself.

"soo.....your a child now?"

"Oh shut up...I didn't know what else to do."

All he did was laugh at the blond at least he had black mail on him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this I had a lot of fun making this chapter tbh it popped up from a conversation with my friend the other day and I couldn't help myself. Sorry if there are typos I'm dead on my feet right now its 4am for me XD  
> If you have any requests don't be afraid to leave them I always like the new ideas and perspectives of others! :D


	3. Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little while on writing a chapter I had writers blocks and really didn't feel like writing. But I am more in the mood to now so more chapters will come out soon.  
> Hope you enjoy!!! ^^

Dream was in a hurry. Not the standard hurry when you're in a rush to get someplace, but a frantic hurry. The type of hurry where a few seconds could mean life or death. He raced through the forest ignoring the shouts coming from behind him and weaving between branches. He was running for only a few minutes even though it felt like forever. Once he got a full view of his surroundings and notices a ravine in his way of making it to the other side.

Dream nervously peered over the edge. He understood the risks of jumping and hoping to reach the other side, but all he felt was fear. There had always been something about heights that disturbed him, and now he could feel the full force of this unease. He reluctantly crept a little closer for a test before taking a few steps back.

He took a deep breath preparing for something that might not work, he waited a couple seconds before he heard the sounds of guards coming closer to where he was. His eyes shot open and just like that he was off he pushed off the ledge for an extra boost causing him to have a rough landing on the other side. At least he made it to the other side he wasn't complaining.

Just like that Dream was running into the forest and not looking back. He refused to go back to his kingdom with how they ruled and the restrictions he had because he was a prince. Luckily he contacted someone from a neighboring kingdom letting them know because he was pretty tight with the people over there. Before dream forgot he placed the smiley mask over his face and put his hood up so no one could notice him except for one person specifically. 

As he neared the planed destination he could help but smile at the person before him as he neared. Techno, the man looked imperial with the moonlight reflecting off his pink hair and ruby eyes that you could get lost in within seconds. When was the last time he had seen him face to face probably years ago they had to switch to writing letters since his kingdom stopped letting other neighboring kingdoms meet with them.

To busy in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings causing his foot to land on a stick as a snap echoed through the forest. Before he knows it he is pinned down to the ground with a sword at his neck. He couldn't help but giggle at how tense the other was but its understandable. Dream felt the other relax once hearing the other laugh. Techno got off the other before pulling Dream into a hug.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Dream replied back voice chipper at finally being in the embrace of his lover he hasn't seen in forever. They stayed like that for a couple of minuets before Techno pulled away just a little to take the mask off the blonde. Once the small thud of the mask to the ground was heard he wasted no time in grabbing the shorter by the waste and slotted their lips together. 

They fit together like puzzle pieces they took their time with the kiss enjoying each others company after so long. Dream wrapped his arms around Techno's shoulders before pulling away to place their foreheads together enjoying the moment. They both finally pulled away from each other when they realized why they were there in the first place.

"Come on we gotta get you back to the kingdom away from any danger." Techno states pulling his cape off his shoulders and putting it around dream before going to get his horse and prepare for the ride.

Dream couldn't help but snuggle into the warm fluffy cape that surrounded him in warmth. He knew it was cold over there but forgot to pack anything heavy to wear and only brought his green cloak with him. 

Once he saw techno come into view he couldn't help but smile at the horse by his side, even after all these years Carl still looked good as ever. Walking up to the horse he could he chuckled at the horses antics when Carl put his face in his hands when he went up to pet him. 

Techno hopped up on the horse and held his hand out for dream to get on as well which Dream gratefully took and just like that they were off. The ride there was pretty long because the kingdoms weren't really that close to each other so they had to meet up halfway. Dream put his arms around Techno's waist so he doesn't fall off the horse. They went a little slow at first through the forest not knowing if anyone was following before speeding up catching sight of an open field.

Before both knew it they were at the gates waiting to be opened for them, Dream slowly relaxed more catching sight of familiar surroundings. Walking down the street was a little unnerving with all the stares they were both getting sure he was a prince but it still made him uncomfortable. As the castle came more into view. Techno handed his horse off to one of the guards before taking dreams hand and leading them inside.

He immediately felt at home with the welcoming presence in the castle. Techno lead him through the halls. " I'm assuming that you don't want to see anyone yet and want to get settled in." Dream just nods continuing to follow Techno to probably his room. Techno opened the door letting dream in before closing it after him.

Dream looked around the room nothing really seemed to have changed since last time he visited. He felt a soft object hit him in the face taking note of it as pajamas before laughing at the lack of warning from the other. "You could have given me a warning you know."

"Eh where's the fun in that." Techno replies with a smug look. Dream just hits the side of his arm before walking into the bathroom. A couple of minuets later he walked out of the bathroom in the new set of clothes. They were a little big on him but he didn't mind he looked up and saw techno lying in bed reading a book in a matching pair probably having changed out here while he was in the bathroom.

Dream crawled towards the other before plopping next to the other and snuggling into his side Techno in retuned put an arm around the other placing a kiss on his head. They laid like that for a little longer before Techno marked his book placing it on the side and turning the light off to face Dream.

They both stared at each other for a little longer taking in that they were really there. Techno pulled dream into his embrace which dream easily complied with snuggling into the others chest while Techno had his head on the others. 

Tehcno was the one to break the silence between them. " Were gonna have to talk with Phil and my brothers in the morning."

"Yeah I know but that can wait for now." Dream replied snuggling closer to Techno if that's even possible and just like that they fell asleep in each others embrace.

They could worry about everything tomorrow for now they go to sleep and enjoy the others presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed I was running out of ideas on what to do for the end. Also not checking for any spelling errors to tired for that. XD
> 
> Had fun writing this its refreshing to write again after so long and as usual request are still up so if you have any don't be afraid to hand them over!!!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and has a good Day/Night! <3


	4. Modern AU, never giving up

Have you ever wondered how you got into situations you can't seem to get out of? Well that's how a certain pink haired man is feeling after getting into an argument with his lover.

He's just trying to figure out how it turned that bad in the first place. Everything started off fine with him coming home early and going on with their usual routine until certain topics about plans for the future came up. That's when it started going down with the more disagreements they had.

So here Techno is now, sitting in their room alone lost in his thoughts on where this could have went better and things they could have worked on.

Dream left a little while ago to try and get some fresh air. Both of them having said rather harsh things to the other where it lead to him blurting about breaking up. Never had he seen that much hurt and betrayal in Dreams eyes even before their relationship started.

Before he could even get a word in and try to correct himself Dream was out the door slamming it in the process.

He wishes he went after the man sooner but he was too shocked to even chase after him so he just went to their shared room to wait and hopefully rethink how he could fix this.

"If only I had kept my emotions under control." Techno mumbles to no one in particular just hoping to clear his mind better.

He remembers when they had their very first date and how awkward it was but he wouldn't change it for the world. Yeah they both may had been shy around the other at first but they warmed up to each other after awhile. The soft moment of grabbing food together and climbing one of the tallest trees to see the sunset will be a memory he will always remember.

There were many other enjoyable memories of other dates they had like that one time they tried camping and failed miserably not even knowing how to make a tent. Or calmer ones like when they set up a blanket on the roof to go stargazing.

He can still clearly see the shine in those emerald eyes as a shooting star passes that night and how the moon illuminated his soft features making his freckles more prominent and blond hair almost glow. What did he do to deserve someone like him.

Dream was always someone he could rely on to keep him grounded or if he ever needed help on something he would always volunteer with a smile on his face willing to do anything.

He remembers the promises they made that night under the tree looking at the firefly's that are lighting up the night sky. 

_''Do you think that we'll stay together." Asked dream from beside him not bothering to turn and look at the Pinkett's face. Techno turned to look at him in confusion at the sudden topic being brought up now._

_“Well yeah I would hope so I don’t see why not.” He replies trying to reassure the other._ _At that the blond smiles and faces him. “_ _I'm_ _glad,_ _let's_ _make a promise to always be there for_ _each other_ _no matter how hard it is._ _” Says the blond as he holds out his_ _pinkie_ _waiting for the other._

_At that Techno just chuckles at the_ _smaller's_ _childish action but agrees none the less_ _intertwining their fingers in a silent promise._ _They wait a couple of seconds just staring at the other getting the full view of them._

_Dream was far from being ugly,_ _really pretty_ _actually_ _with his golden blond hair that bounces_ _every time_ _he makes a mo_ _vement_ _, or his beautiful green eyes shine when something interests him or soften when someone he_ _was_ _close w_ _ith is_ _nearby_ _and hold such fondness_ _for them._ _Plus,_ _he was too kind for his own good trying to help anyone however he can._

_As they unlocked their pinkies from each other they went to interlock their hand_ _s and cuddle close to_ _each other_ _enjoying the_ _peacefulness_ _of the night with each other not having a care in the wo_ _rld_ _at the moment_ _._

Too bad reality is a cruel thing and brings him back to the present. If only he could take back the things he said to the other. God he was so stupid. They made a mutual agreement; a promise and it all just went out the window in the heat of the moment. 

Plus, it was the only thing that they both wanted to work so hard to try and ke- 

Techno’s breath hitched at the feeling of something wet falling down his face. He put a hand up to his face feeling the wetness on his cheeks leading to him trying to wipe them away. He wasn’t one for sharing his emotions he’ll only do it occasionally with people he was close with. So for him to cry over this makes him realize he needs to fix this. 

With newfound energy he gets up and pulls his coat and shoes on to try and look for the other making sure to take his keys so he doesn’t lock himself out. 

If he were dream where would he go? This wasn’t the first time dream went out for a walk when he needed some fresh air or time to cool down. He would usually go to a coffee shop to calm down, but Techno doubts he would go to the same place knowing he would probably follow. 

Too bad reality is a cruel thing and brings him back to the present. If only he could take back the things he said to the other. God he was so stupid.

They made a mutual agreement; a promise and it all just went out the window in the heat of the moment. 

Plus, it was the only thing that they both wanted to work so hard to try and ke- 

Techno’s breath hitched at the feeling of something wet falling down his face. He put a hand up to his face feeling the wetness oh his cheeks leading to him trying to wipe them away. He wasn’t one for sharing his emotions he’ll only do it occasionally with people he was close with. So for him to cry over this makes him realize he needs to fix this. 

With newfound energy he gets up and pulls his coat and shoes on to try and look for the other making sure to take his keys so he doesn’t lock himself out. 

If he were dream where would he go? This wasn’t the first time dream went out for a walk when he needed some fresh air or time to cool down. He would usually go to a coffee shop to calm down, but Techno doubts he would go to the same place knowing he would probably follow. 

The place most likely he would go to would probably be the park because that is where he likes to go once in a while to take a break from everything so that'll probably be the first place he checks. Its not that long of a walk so it only takes him like five minutes to get there. 

When he does reach the park he has to take a good look around first even if there are not many people here since it is almost night. It wasn’t hard to find him with his bright green hoodie sitting in the grass staring at the stars. Deciding to take it slow he sits down and stares at what the blond is looking at. 

It almost feels like deja vu with the stars and just sitting next to the other. It hurts his heart when he sees the sadness in his lover's eyes wanting to just make it all go away.

For now he waits for the other to make the move first not wanting to startle him and he'll wait as long as it takes. 

It wasn’t that long after before dream turned to face him with tears forming in his eyes. Before Techno could react dream already lunged at him for a hug wanting to be close to the other. Techno pulled the other into his lap to return the hug tenfold. 

Dream hid his face in Techno’s neck while he cries. He just holds the blond tighter placing a kiss on his head to try and reassure him. No words needed to be said between the two of them. They just sat there holding each other. 

They may have their arguments and disagreement's, but they would never give up on each other that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh hope you enjoyed not sure what to think this was supposed to be sad but it turned into this i tried xD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this though if you ever wanna leave ideas for me to write just leave them in the comments and ill look and them ^^
> 
> if there are any spelling errors sorry im to lazy too look for them xD
> 
> Thank you for reading have a nice day/night <3


	5. Angst~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance :D

No.

No way. He refuses to believe so.

This can't be happening. It was still too soon, they're too young, too little time, too much blood. After everything, it just couldn’t end like this.

Dream quickly made his way to Techno's limp form, his body unmoving from its place in the snow covered, slowly being soiled in crimson coming from the person laying above it. He ran, ran as fast as he could to his lover, unfeeling to the slight dizziness for the sudden movement as he rushed, not a second wanting to go by. It feels as though the world moved slower, he can feel his pulse racing through his brain and his heart trumping as he got closer. Faster, faster, faster, he needs to get there faster.

Once he's close enough, what he fears the most had come true, could see the horrid damage that was done. There, in his lover's shoulder, was an arrow that had pierced through his defenses and skin, shot from a skilled bow from the other side. It’s point buried deep into the muscle, blood seeping through the armor and clothing, dripping on the fresh patch of snow underneath.

He knew they shouldn’t have come to this battle, challenging these people was a huge gamble that they lost terribly. Their enemies were too much for them, too many, the numbers doubling their own. Even with them as the best fighters of all the land, quality can't defeat quantity that easily.

They didn't stand a chance.

Dream got down to his knees, uncaring from the bloodshed still happening around them. Carefully, he scoops Techno's head from the ground, cradling him in arms, pressing his face into his own chest, angling so that he can hear the blonde's fast beating heart.

“You'll be fine, okay? You're going to be just fine, Tech. I-I'm going to make sure of it. I promise..." he says, voice wavering as if he's trying to reassure himself, convincing himself that this problem is fixable, solvable like any other time they have gotten injured. He looks back down at his lover through now tear filled eyes, and he can feel his heart shatter even more than before. Beautiful long soft pink hair that he would comb through every morning is now tinted with blood red crimson, his usually bright ruby eyes now toned down to a garnet color, as if the life was drained out of the stunning orbs, milky colored skin so white had gotten even paler, cheeks tinted with a slight red that now contrasted greatly against it’s canvas. Even now, he still looks ethereal in his eyes.

He looks so tired, eyes half lidded and breathe shallow, most definitely in so much agony. It hurt the blonde inside to see him like this.

Dream took notice of how the Pinkett was trying to form words to say something but grimacing after each attempt. He maneuvered the other to where he was in a better position allowing the other to at least hopefully get a word or two out.

All that Techno did was give a hum of acknowledgment as thanks and cough up a concerning amount of blood onto the now tinted pink snow from all the blood that was being lost from the Pinkett.

Dream waited patiently while the other tried to form words for what he wanted to say to the blonde. He was trying to think of ways that could possibly help the other without causing to much damage to him at the same time.

He could try and take the arrow out of the others shoulder but there were to many cons in that now with the amount of blood he was losing. At this rate if he tried to pull the arrow out there would be too much blood being lost for one person, but if he didn’t take the arrow out now there is a possibility of it getting infected and worsening his shoulder even more with the possibility of having to amputate it.

His thought process got cut off when a rather harsh cough sounded to the side bringing him back to the reality of the situation. He looked in the direction of his lover to see him coughing up blood again trying to cover it with his hand but to his avail didn’t work.

“There was poison in those arrows, it’s too late to try and call a medic……” Techno points out each word coming out with a labored breath.

“B-but we could try I’m sure there is a way to save you and get this all fixed what if-“ As he went to continue his argument his words slowly died down and the realization of the situation dawned upon him. Even though he already knew the situation he refused to believe that it would be like this.

He knew the next stop where they would reach any area where they could get help would be miles from here and would take too long by horse.

Dream knew they should have left sooner and listened to his gut, but nooo he had to listen to the other who assured him that everything would be fine and that they could handle it. He should have known better than that, now their stuck in this predicament where the others life is on the line and he can’t do anything about it but watch as it happens, its too much to bear witness to.

Techno seemed to catch on to what the blonde was thinking, he was able to lift his hand up and place it on Dream hand where his ring resides. “I-its fine…. maybe it was just my time.” Techno lifts his hand to wipe the tears away from the others face.

“We-we had these rings for a reason you can’t just leave me like that!” The blond voice raises slightly angered that Techno is just giving up that easily. He’s not the one that has to take his lovers body and carry it back to the castle.

Techno just gives a small smile slowly pulling the ring out from under his shirt now wanting to have the arrow hurt more then it already did. Memories of when they first got the rings flooded Dreams head of when there was no war and only peace.

_Hues of oranges and reds filled the afternoon sky in the Antarctic empire, it was a truly breathtaking sight to see especially when on the roofs of the castle. It never seized to amaze dream how relaxing it could be to just sit and enjoy the sunset._

_The silence was soon interrupted by the creaking of shingles from pressure being put on them. He already knew who it was, there was only one person who knew he liked to relax here._

_“Do you need something your majesty?” The hunter askes with a hint of amusement lacing his voice already knowing the answer. Ever since the king found out about his little hideaway spot, he usually came by to visit and sit with him until the stars came out and both were forced to reside into the castle again._

_The king just returned the question with a deep chuckle that could almost be mistaken as a rumble, but dream knew better. The blonde pats the ground next to him it wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit but neither seemed to mind. The Pinkett soon came over and sat next to the blonde placing his arm on the others waist pulling him closer which he didn’t mind and just went to move closer to his lover placing his head on the others shoulder._

_Neither wanted to break the silence choosing to just sit and bathe in the warm hues. When he turned to look up at his lover it never ceased to take his breath away when the other relaxed. It made him look younger than he already was like he hadn’t a care in the world and with the orange tint surrounding him he couldn’t help but smile at the Pinkett._

_The other seemed to take notice of the others staring and swooped down to steal a kiss from the shorter. The blonde just laughed against the others lips before kissing back. They were in no rush wanting to enjoy the kiss, making it soft and savoring the others lips against theirs. Techno nipped at the others bottom lip experimentally before Dream complied and opened his mouth to let the other explore._

_Dreams breath hitched the more Techno explored his mouth making him blush Sure they did this quite often, but it still made dream blush and look like a cherry. Too caught up in what was happening he failed to notice Techno reaching into his pocket to grab something._

_They stayed like that for a little longer before pressing their foreheads together and grabbing dreams hand placing a small object in it and closing his hand back up again._

_Dream took a moment feeling the object and the coolness he feels in his palms. He looks down realizing it a ring before looking back up at techno, “Oh? Proposing to me so soon.” He jokes to the other._

_Techno in return just snorts before slightly nudging the other, “No idiot it’s a promise ring,” he pauses thinking of how to explain it. “Its sorta like a promise to be with the other and to stick by their side.” He tries explaining further._

_“Pftt sounds similar to an engagement ring if you ask me.” Dream states wanting to poke a little more fun at the other. “Just put it on and see if it fits.” Techno huffs looking away to hide the almost noticeable blush rising on his face._

_Dream finally complies pulling off his black fingerless gloves to test the ring. He goes to place it on his left ring finger and surprisingly it fits snug there not to loose while not being to tight to cause problems._

_“How’d you know my ring size?” Dream asks genuinely curious on how he found out. Techno just shrugs, “I was going off of a whim trying to compare your hand size to mine to try and get the best accuracy.” He says like its nothing._

_“Wait if I have one then where is yo-“ Before he could even finish the sentence Techno is already pulling his out from under his shirt. “Keepin’ it here so its safe.” He finishes putting it back under his shirt.”_

_Dream just smiles absentmindedly rubbing at the gold band on his finger. He pulls Techno in for one last kiss short and sweet before pulling back, “Thank you ill cherish this…” he whispers on the others mouth and just like that their back to relaxing with the other enjoying the view._

Back to the present Dreams eyes watered knowing this would be the last time that they could be together. It was like a ticking time bomb just waiting for the poison to just strike the other not sure when it would happen.

Techno ripped the ring from around his next because he couldn’t lightly pull it off. He placed it into dreams hand just like he did oh so long ago giving him a soft smile trying to reassure the other.

“Keep it safe for me…. okay?” The Pinkett says voice only slightly wavering for knowing he is going to pass soon. Dream can’t form any words at this point only able to nod he couldn’t trust his voice to not break down on him. He put it on his other ring finger so he knows it would be safe.

He can see how it is getting harder and harder for Techno to breath so for one last time he gives him a last kiss so he can go off with a happy memory when he goes.

Dream leans down locking their lips together one last time trying to enjoy it while it lasts. They stay like that softly moving their lips together before techno pulls away to look at the blonde one last time before whispering his final words.

_I love you_

And just like that he’s gone leaving nothing but his limp corpse. Dream can do nothing but pull the body closer to him crying on his now deceased lovers shoulder whispering his response back to what the Pinkett said before hoping he could hear it as well.

_I love you too…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed special thanks to Mell for helping me with the beginning part really appreciate it.
> 
> If you have any ideas don't be afraid to put them out there I'm always open for ideas.
> 
> Hope yall have a day/night!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I need requests! Feed them to me!!!!  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this one-shot book imma work on making them longer because this was pretty short just need ideas so if you have any please give them XD


End file.
